Shiver
by xoxmeh
Summary: She is fourteen. Any sane man would immediately delete her and pretend this had never happened. Instead, he asks: "You're beautiful. Send another?" Warning: underage
1. Chapter 1

Chat rooms hadn't been a thing for years, he thought.

Scrolling through the Google results, he had made it to page ten with no luck. Being a shut-in, he was trying his best to "branch out," as his therapist had suggested. There was a list of ways to improve himself but he couldn't bring himself to do any of this. But this, he figured, seemed easy enough. He didn't need to be face to face with anyone and he could simply block or ghost whoever he didn't get along with or embarrassed himself in front of.

_Livejournal, _he read, knowing that it had been dead for nearly ten years. _Dreamwidth _had looked slightly more promising but was also slow; having mostly dead communities dedicated to meeting new friends. _4chan, _he remembered vaguely, having messed around with it in his youth. There were a lot of people like him there, he figured.

Scrolling through the categories—interests, no— gaming, no— finally coming to not safe for work, random where he had spent much of his teenage years. /b/, he remembered fondly and proudly, recalling the online persona that he had confidently created. Clicking on it, the 18+ warning popped up that he cleared quickly. He scrolled through it; down and down, yet nothing about social media like there used to be. _Ok, _he thought, taking a second to think of where to try next.

Returning to the home page, he tried again, this time clicking "Cams & Meetups." Slightly more promising as he began scrolling past the different category threads.

Dick rating thread? No, thank you. Snapchat? He'd have to download it. Pulling out his phone, he quickly navigated the app store and clicked _install. _

Traps? No. Rate my nudes? Ok, maybe in his spare time (who was he kidding; all he had was free time). Kik? Again, he needed to install it.

Then, he spotted it. Barely any replies, he noted, but it still seemed promising, more so than any of the other threads.

Pennsylvania Meetup Thread.

He almost couldn't believe how quickly he clicked on it.

There were a few replies but one had caught his eye: 18f, Warren County, snap- RayOfLight15. He pulled up the app and quickly made an account, plain old generic username, he'd decided. KyloRen (and he was surprised it wasn't taken).

He set his name to just Kylo as he figured out how to add her, fumbling with the screens as they accidently swiped this and that direction. After he finally sent the request, he returned to the thread and continued looking for others to add. Sure, if he wanted to make guy friends then this was the place, but what was the point when he could spend his time practicing talking to girls?

He didn't post his info in the thread, noting that it was full of so many men that it would be pointless. Simultaneously, he realized that this girl must have been flooded with requests. He'd have to be patient, he'd figured, and was surprised as he was alerted that she had added him back. Ok, how to get her attention now, when she was drowning in other guys. He briefly glanced at her emoji, thinking that she must have been cute.

**Hey.**

Was his simple message and he kicked himself inwardly, knowing how many other guys had replied the same way. Rey, her name appeared at the top of the conversation.

_Hey!_

She replied back quickly, enthusiastically.

**How are you?**

He waited another moment, heart beating hard in his chest as he imagined how to keep this conversation going. He wasn't exactly the most sociable person.

_Doing pretty well, thanks. How about you? ASL?_

For a second, Ben was thrown off at the realization that his messages disappeared after he sent them. Was that supposed to happen?

**Good, too. 29m, Bradford County. I found you in the PA thread, hope that's alright.**

_Of course! Why else would I post my contact info ;) You're actually closer than most of the other guys who added me._

Was that really a good thing? To be so close to this girl that was actually paying attention to him? It wasn't like Ben was ugly or anything, just socially awkward. The age gap didn't seeming to bother her, which he was glad about.

**What're you up to today?**

_Oh, just relaxing a bit. Going to go grocery shopping with my uncle in a bit. What about you?_

What should he say to avoid looking like a complete loser? He couldn't say that he planned on staying in the rest of the day, like every other day.

**Just having a lazy day **(he lied)**, probably going to game a bit.**

_What do you play?_

**Nothing exciting. Overwatch, mostly.**

_I've always wanted to play that but my computer isn't fast enough to keep up with it._

You could come play it here; he wanted to say but didn't want to be too thirsty.

**Do you play anything?**

_Nah, not really. I don't have much time outside of school and sports._

He could only imagine what a course load would be like with sports on the side.

**What kinds of sports do you play?**

_I run track and play soccer. I'm on the school team and a travelling team._

A travelling team? Did they still do that at eighteen?

**Where do you go?**

_Just the county high school. It's pretty big, you might have heard about our football team._

No, he hadn't. He didn't know about any high school football. Wait, wait. High school?

**Oh, I thought you'd be in college.**

_Nope, but I'll be graduating_ (the emoji kept popping up and disappearing now, as if she was thinking what to type) _soon_. Then _I'll be off to college. I'll probably be on the school teams there too. I'm not completely sure where I'm going yet._

**You're cutting it pretty close with your graduation date, aren't you? Less than six months away.**

_I have plenty of time, don't worry. But first I need to decide how far away from home I want to go. Or maybe I can commute. I haven't really thought about any of it. My uncle would probably miss me._

How was six months plenty of time? His applications in high school had been due in December, January at the latest to get an early start in the application pool. Maybe she just didn't care? Not that he wanted to assume she was a ditz but the timeline didn't seem to bother her.

**So you live with your uncle?**

_Yeah, my parents died when I was young._

**I'm sorry to hear that.**

_It's not a big deal. I don't even remember them so it's hard to miss them. My uncle raised me so I basically consider him my dad._

He moved from the computer to his bed now, making himself more comfortable as he continued talking to her.

_Hey! Send me a snap :)_

A snap? He was embarrassed that he needed to Google what that meant. A picture. For a girl. He hadn't gotten a haircut in months and there was more than a fair amount of stubble on his face. What if she thought he was ugly and stopped talking to him?

He swiped back to the camera screen and changed the orientation to face him. A selfie, right? That's what she wanted. He spent the next few minutes trying to arrange himself in a flattering way but gave up after about ten pictures. He should just be honest about his looks, right?

He closed his eyes as he touched send, fingers crossed that his face wouldn't scare her away. A second later, the color of the arrow changed and she was typing again.

_You're way cuter than I expected! Here, let me send one too._

Another few minutes went by as he held his breath, not sure what to expect. Did pretty girls frequent 4chan? What were the chances that a gorgeous girl happened to live two counties over? He was almost nervous. At least he had gained her approval.

As he received the notification that he had gotten a snap, his hand had began sweating. He opened it and was met with a girl who was nowhere near eighteen. He was confused. She was beautiful, sure. But she couldn't be more than fifteen. His cheeks turned a bright red as the snap expired on his screen. He was frozen for a moment before texting her back.

**How old are you? You look so young...**

_I guess I should have mentioned that sooner. I'm fourteen. I didn't want you to delete me and 4chan bans anyone underage, so_

His heart was pounding and for a moment, he thought it might stop.

Any sane man would immediately delete her and pretend this had never happened. Instead, he asks:

**You're beautiful. Send another?**


	2. Chapter 2

She sends another picture at his request and his mouth falls open at how gorgeous her smile is. She's young, with no worries in the world; life hasn't aged her yet. She's innocent. And he shouldn't be doing this, he knows it's wrong but there's a pretty girl talking to him and he can't help himself. He can feel his pants growing tighter at the sight of her.

**Thanks**

_No, thank _YOU, _I don't get many compliments._

He wondered how that was possible. Her smile had sent shock waves throughout his entire body and it took everything in him to not ask for another. As if reading his mind, she sent another and he couldn't help but take a screenshot.

He was met with a notification warning him that she could see that he had and he briefly panicked, worrying that she would think he's a weirdo and stop talking to him.

_If you wanted a picture you could have asked, silly. I won't make you screenshot it._

He exhaled the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. She hadn't instantly blocked him or even chided him for his behavior. Snapchat seemed to shame him for his behavior but it almost seemed that she liked the attention he was giving her as another picture appeared in his messages rather than on the main screen.

**How is it possible that you don't get compliments?**

_I dunno, boys my age just don't pay attention to me. Maybe they're too young? I don't know. But I like older guys. That's why I post on 4chan :)_

He wasn't sure that his cock could get any harder than it was now. He shouldn't be feeling this way—he was shaming himself for continuing but he couldn't stop himself.

**Good, I was worried that you would think I'm too old.**

_Of course not! Age is just a number, right?_

He knew that wasn't the case. He knew that he was crossing a line into the barely legal. Just don't make it weird and it'll be fine, he told himself.

**I'm glad you feel that way. I think most other girls your age wouldn't be into talking to older guys.**

_I'm not like most girls ;)_

Every text sent his hand closer to stroking his cock. First undoing his belt. Then another text.

**I can already tell.**

Now the button of his pants. The fly next, right as she sent another selfie. She really was gorgeous; he didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful girl. _Girl, _he reminded himself.

**What color are your eyes? It's hard to see from far away.**

An excuse for another selfie as he pushed his pants down just far enough to uncover his boxer briefs. He quickly pushed them down as well; freeing himself in one movement.

_They're hazel, more toward brown. Here._

Another selfie came through and he was stroking himself now, the tip already damp from excitement. He was trying his best to maneuver with one hand and was frustrated when he had to take a hand off of himself. That picture had come through the messages and he quickly saved it.

**You're beautiful.**

He says again, scrolling through his camera roll to settle on a picture of her as he fists himself up and down, slowly at first then more and more desperately. He can feel the pleasure building inside of himself, imagining defiling this young girl. Teaching her the things that he likes. Molding her into exactly what he wants. Making her like all of the same things.

Another snap comes through and it's of her with her tongue out in a teasing face. It only takes another minute—a minute of imagining that tongue on the head of his cock, licking the bit of moisture that had already dribbled out. Running that tongue down to the base and all around his balls. He'd love to press that tongue everywhere between his legs.

With a grunt, he finished all over his own hand and desperately wishes that it was her face. He still has her picture pulled up on his phone and—if he closes his eyes—he can almost pretend that she was there. How had she already affected him like this?

_I have to go shopping with my uncle now but we can chat later!_

**I'd like that. Have fun.**

/

The next day, he's excited as he sees the banner at the top of his phone saying that she's typing. His heart nearly stops as he waits, imagining what she's about to say.

_Hey! How's your day? :)_

**Better now that you messaged me. How about you?**

_Good, I just got home from school._

He feels a bit of heat settle into his stomach at that, shifting in his computer chair.

**Doing anything exciting?**

_Nah, my friends are out with their boyfriends._

Boyfriends? At fourteen? He can't stop himself from asking.

**Have you ever had one?**

_No, but it would probably be nice. To go on dates and maybe get flowers or something._

_I can take you on dates and get you flowers, _he thought, pausing as he thought of what to say next. He wanted to be smooth and present himself as the older man that she was surely expecting. But he can't help himself.

**Have you ever been kissed?**

_Not yet, but almost once. I want it to special so I'm ok with waiting._

Her reply had answered a few of the questions he'd planned on asking. Was she a virgin? Now he knew that, yes, she definitely was. Had she been touched? Had she been seen naked? Would she kiss him if he made it special?

**I'd love to give you your first kiss. I would take you out and we'd have a nice night and I would make it perfect for you.**

_Aw, I would really like that. You live in Bradford, right? If you have a car maybe we actually could! :)_

**Yeah, I do. You're probably only an hour away.**

Thinking about it sent chills down his spine. He could only imagine driving there, one, two times a week to see her pretty face and defile her little body…

_It would be so cool if we actually got to hang out. What kinds of things do you like besides video games? Like, what would we do?_

**I'm not sure. I'm pretty easy and could do whatever. We could see a movie or have dinner, or maybe both? It's pretty cold out so there's less to do right now.**

_Yeah, that's annoying. I like the cold, do you?_

**Yeah, I guess. Fall is my favorite season.**

_Mine is summer. I love swimming and the beach._

**What kind of bathing suits do you like?**

_Bikinis, duh. Let me see if I have any pictures from this summer._

The second the photo comes through, he feels as if his soul has left his body. She hasn't filled out yet, there isn't a curve to her waist or hips yet and the top isn't covering much. Her breasts are small, less than a B cup. His cock is instantly painfully hard in his pants and his cheeks must be flushed up to his ears.

**That's cute; I wish I could have been there. Do you have any more?**

Another comes through, and then another. She seems to be going through a catalogue of her different bikinis. His favorite scoops completely down her chest with an extra stripe of fabric decorating her abdomen. It was so overtly sexual that he wondered what kind of parent would buy that for their child.

**Wow, you look so good in all of them.**

_Thanks! :)_

He had instantly saved them all and she must have noticed and not cared. He wanted to see the little amount of skin that was hidden beneath the skimpy cloth and was racking his brain for an excuse to get another photo.

**Would you like to see me?**

_Sure!_

He stood then, contemplating what kind of position he should hold for the photo. In the bathroom mirror or just another selfie? How could he impress her? Deciding, he removed his shirt and oriented the camera to face him. He held it as far from his body as he could, making sure to get his shoulders in the photo. Women had always enjoyed his shoulder. Satisfied, he clicked send and sat back down, not bothering to put his shirt back on. Within a minute, she had opened the snap. This time, she was the one to take a screenshot.

_Wow, you look really good. You must spend a lot of time at the gym._

He smirked to himself, feeling that his work was finally paying off. She was right, he lifted weights in his garage six days a week.

**Thanks, but not as good as you. ;)**

_Aw, you're just saying that._

**No, I'm really not. I would love to see more.**

_More bikini pictures? I'm not sure I have any more._

**I was thinking more than that. I'd like to see all of you.**

_All of me? Like, naked?_

**Or just whatever you're comfortable showing.**

_Hmm, no one's ever seen me before. What if you don't like me?_

**I promise that I'll love your body.**

_Well, maybe just one. To see if you'll like me. Give me a second._

His heart was pounding as he waited, cock straining against his pants even further. He would have to take care of himself a second time, this was too much.

A second later, the red square appeared.


End file.
